Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lime slaker systems, and in particular, to an improved lime slaker system, modular water panel for a lime slaker system, and method of using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Because of its low cost, abundance, and availability, lime is one of the most widely used chemicals in municipal and industrial water treatment processes. For instance, lime is often used for acid neutralization, lime softening, sludge conditioning, and air pollution control. Before lime is introduced into a water treatment process, such as any of the processes previously described, it is made into a wet suspension or slurry. The conversion of dry lime into a wet suspension or slurry requires a number of steps. For instance, lime in its natural form of calcium carbonate (CaCO3) or limestone must first undergo a calcination process to form calcium oxide (CaO), which is also referred to as quicklime. The quicklime is then reacted with water and is used in a water treatment process as a water suspension or slurry of calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2).
In small plant operations, bagged hydrated lime (Ca(OH)2) is sometimes used with a feeder and mixing tank to prepare the slurry. However, the cost of commercial hydrated lime becomes prohibitive for installations requiring a continuous, high volume supply. The inconvenience of shipping and stocking makes it even less practical. To overcome these drawbacks, on-site lime slaking is often utilized. As such, it is desirable to provide new and improved on-site lime slaking systems for converting dry lime into a wet suspension or slurry.